1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toilet of the type with a crushing member and comprising a crushing chamber communicating with the bottom of the toilet bowl, said chamber comprising means, such as a rotor, causing on the one hand, the reduction of the faeces to be evacuated and which are in suspension in the water, and on the other hand their circular movement, so that a centrifugal pump effect can suspend and remove faeces with the water towards the outside.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such toilets with forcible drainage of this type have many advantages; for virtually nil energy consumption, they enable one to install a toilet, complete with seat, in places which are not connected with a mains sewerage system.
The faeces in suspension in the water being propelled mechanically, enable these toilets to be installed at a low level, for example in a cellar or in places where the drain needs to be raised to go over a threshold, or where the sanitary point is far from the draining point.
Moreover, installations of this type require a reduced water consumption compared with toilet installations with flushing systems.
The devices with crushing members however often show some disadvantages when as is often the case, the users use the sanitary installations to get rid of non-crushable matters.
This occurs in particular in public places, hotels, and the like, where a user, just passing through and being either unreasonable or ignorant of the special conditions of use of drains with crushing members, tries to rid himself of all types of articles which are often badly "digested" by the installations.
Accidents are known to occur, such as for example the frequent jamming up of the rotor, or the breakage of certain parts thereof; it also happens that foreign pieces or substances which have been drained out by the crushing member into the main drain, are wedged in a bent or narrower part of the drain causing blockage of the latter, such an accident being all the more difficult to repair that it is virtually impossible to find out what part the drain is actually blocked up.
In the less serious case of blockage at the level of the crushing member, the repair still remains delicate since it requires the dismantling of the crushing member which is situated under the bowl or at the back thereof, resulting in difficult access.
In these conditions, the known devices of which the object is to prevent foreign articles from being carried into a drain pipe of small diameter, and which are, for example, constituted of a filtering basket situated inside the crushing chamber and allowing the crushed matter through but stopping all hard or foreign substances, are not really satisfactory. Whenever a user throws a hard object into the bowl, it is necessary to dismantle the whole crushing member, from the rear face and lower part of the bowl, in order to reach the crushing chamber and to remove said article from said basket.
It is the object of the present invention to eliminate these drawbacks and to ensure a perfectly efficient operation of the draining device of the toilet bowl by way of forcible draining for example by way of a crushing member.